The Dark Room
by EmiJ
Summary: NaruSasu / Oneshot / AU Naruto is dared to go to a brothel, well known for their pitch-black room services, and winds up enjoying the dare much more than expected.


**A/N:** Just wanted to write this real quick. I don't know why, just go with it. This is very naughty boyxboy, as are all my other fics about these two, haha. I just didn't feel like writing more of Serene Detachment at the moment, but will most definitely soon, don't worry!

Another thing, I use "their/them" as singular gender-neutral pronouns at one point in this story. I know this bothers some people so I wanted to let you all know ahead of time. The English language is dumb sometimes. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tonight, a huge group of us are at my apartment playing Drunk Truth or Dare (which has been renamed Shot or Dare here)—basically someone is dared to do something, but if they don't want to do it, they take a shot of vodka. Each of us have up to six shots before we <em>have<em> to do the dare. It's a pride thing, I guess. I used my first four turns to drink my shots to loosen myself up incase I was dared to kiss the dudes, which I was. I've been dared to make out with almost everyone here (Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and now Kiba), which I have gladly done, although I can't say the recipients have felt the same, heh. I've also lost my shirt and pants, so I'm in a black undershirt and fox-print boxers. Still have my remaining two shots, though.

What's going on? I look to my right and see Sakura giving Ino a lap dance. Once that's done and they're both laughing like hell, Kiba looks at me and dares me to drink my two last shots. I feel like they're plotting against me, but I'm gonna have to drink them both either way anyway so I down them real quick and everyone cheers. Then after Shikamaru reluctantly becomes half naked and Lee drinks a shot because he surprisingly doesn't want to streak outside for five minutes, it's back to me again.

"Naruto, Naruto," Kiba says with a scheming grin, "I dare you to go to The Dark Room tomorrow night. Shikamaru and I will escort you, of course."

"Ah?! No way! Isn't that the place y-you pay to have sex with some random girl in a pitch black room? I feel like that's illegal."

"Nah!" Kiba says. "People go there all the time! We'll pay, don't worry." I hear Shikamaru give a "tch". "And there's rules and stuff for the girls if they want to stop, so don't you worry your little feminist heart, Naruto," he says rather mockingly.

"You sound like a fucking expert, Kiba. Maybe we should all dare y_-you_, to go instead," I grin. And hiccup.

Kiba blushes hugely and becomes pretty defensive. "I-I do not! Don't accuse me of things! You gotta do it, Naruto! You're out of shots!"

"Fine, fine! Even though you dared me to drink them." The people who were still in it continued to play until Shikamaru was found to be the winner, with three shots remaining.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the nice-looking building the following night, I grow kind of nervous. I don't have alcohol to calm my nerves tonight. "Is this really the place, Kiba? It looks too nice to be a brothel," I comment.<p>

"Ew, don't call it that. You sound like you're fifty years old." He rolls his eyes. "But yep. This is it." Shikamaru trails behind us as an unwilling witness. Kiba pays and begins to fill out a sheet for the type of girl I'm going to be hooking up with—based on traits and skills rather than looks because it's total darkness in there, apparently.

"Hey! Shouldn't I be filling that out since I'm the one going in there?!" I yell.

"Don't shout," Shikamaru says.

"No, _I'm _filling it out because _I_ dared you so I get to pick!" I see his face light up while looking at the paper. "Ooh, look Shikamaru, this wasn't an option last time I looked." Immediately his face blushes at his own comment, revealing his own secrets, but I'm guessing he checks me off for the new option because of the anger at himself.

Shikamaru looks at the paper on the clipboard with wide eyes and says, "Kiba, that's a little extreme, uncheck that box."

"No," he replies with a grin on his face as he hands the clipboard to the woman behind the counter. She looks at me and giggles before checking my I.D. and calling another woman out from her office. This second woman is a tall redhead, and wears professional attire which accents her high heels. She glances at the paper, smiles, places a hand on her hip. Is this the girl I'm fucking? If not, do I get to meet her first?

"Right this way," she says.

"Have fun, buddy!" Kiba yells. Shikamaru has his head in one of his hands. I flick Kiba off before I turn a corner into a nicely decorated hallway.

"Rules and expectations," the intimidating woman begins. So this isn't the one I'm having sex with, just the one who explains everything. Got it. "No inappropriate touching of the Provider. This includes but is not limited to: spanking, slapping, a hard grip, and choking."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"More often than you'd think," she says. "Next, it is important to know that the Provider will be wearing a pair of night-vision glasses, allowing them to see what they are doing. Oral sex may be received, but it is not permitted for the client to offer oral sex to the Provider."

"So she can give me head but I can't eat her out?" That's weird… I kind of like doing it.

"In a sense, that is correct," the woman grins. "Dirty talk is permitted, though the Provider may or may not speak the entire time. It is up to them to decide if they want to speak, moan or keep quiet. Another thing, you only have up until the time is expired. If you don't climax before the time limit, there are no refunds or rain checks," Ouch. "There is a washroom connected to The Dark Room which you will be led to following your appointment with your Provider," she quickly continues. "Your checklist has matched you up with one of our newest and most popular Providers." She starts reading off things chosen for me by Kiba. "You will be with an anonymous Provider for a one hour session which includes a handjob, blowjob, possible kissing, and anal." Oh shit, Kiba hooked me up. "These things may occur in any order and with varying amounts of frequency. There will be a guard listening in on you during your session to ensure the safety of the Provider." Ooh an audience. I smile. "If at any point you or the Provider feels uncomfortable with the situation, the safe word is 'Red'. The session will end immediately to ensure safety. Rain checks will be provided in this situation and you will be able to continue for the remaining allotment of time during another period with your current Provider, or you will be given options for a different one." The way she is talking sounds like she has said this many times before. Like reading a script. "You may provide personal information with your Provider in The Dark Room if you wish, but it is up to them if they would like to reveal themselves to you."

This is so much to take in, I don't think I'll be able to remember everything.

We finally approach a regular, plain beige door. The hallway we're in reminds me more of a dentist waiting room rather than a sex house. I gulp and glance to the woman, she's smirking and has a devious look in her eyes. "Any questions?" She asks with an arched eyebrow.

The feeling of anxiousness is welling up in my stomach. I've never had sex with a stranger before. "N-no, ma'am."

"Very well. Please take a seat in the chair facing the opposing wall and your session will begin when the Provider enters your chamber." Her hand reaches out and turns the door handle. She holds the door open for me and closes it as soon as my body is fully in The Dark Room, which is currently lit up. A lone chair sits in the middle of the area. I do as I'm told and go straight to my assigned seat. I notice another door to the left, which I'm guessing is the washroom. There is also a small microphone attached to my chair—my audience. The lights suddenly shut off, and I cannot believe how incredibly dark it is. It is literally pitch black. I hold my hand in front of my face and can't see it at all. The door behind me, which I came in from, creaks open again. The anticipation is killing me as the door clicks shut.

I take a deep breath as two unbelievably soft hands come from behind me and hold the sides of my face. The hands move down and rub my body slowly to my hips and I feel warm breath on my cheek. The hands move to my inner thighs and gently massage me there while lips don't quite kiss my cheek. A thumb grazes my cock over my pants and a tongue barely licks where my ear meets my neck. I feel the hands work feverishly to unzip my jeans. The Provider keeps hold of the hem with their right hand and makes their way to be in front of me. I miss the warmth on my back right away.

I feel tension where they are trying to remove my pants so I lift myself slightly so the garments can be removed. They pull down my boxers and pants all in one; they must be in a hurry. A hot tongue runs along my cock, calling forth the blood from my brain. God, this is so hot. My imagination is going crazy with ideas of what this person looks like. I want to touch them and hear their voice. The wet muscle continues working on me, making me harder every second. "Hey," I whisper. I reach out, hoping to find a cheek in my palm. It works. The soft skin almost flinches, but stays in my hand. "Can we kiss a little bit or is that a 'no-no'?" I can't quite remember all the rules, but kissing always turns me on.

The Provider's hands run up and down my thighs. The silent type, I'm assuming. They push themself up and once fully standing (I'm guessing), holds my face in their hands and kisses me full on the mouth. The lips are so sweet. They move beautifully and gently. Teeth bite on my bottom lip firmly, followed by a soft, moist kiss. I don't know how many people this person has kissed, but God damn, I've never been kissed like this. It isn't like a little peck where I still feel far away from them, but their nose is pressed against the side of my own, our chins are resting against each other's, our breathing is mixing… The situation is so intimate, I feel more passion with someone in this sex house right now than I have with anyone before. No wonder that lady referred to this one as one of the more popular Providers.

I reach out to hold the back of their head close to me. However, where I was expecting long flowing locks, I feel short, soft, spikes of hair. The Provider immediately backs up. So they have short hair, who cares? I reach out. "C'mere, it's fine. I won't touch you anymore unless you put my hands on you, okay?" My eyes are lost, I must look so stupid. I don't know where to direct my vision in this darkness. I slightly jump when I feel the soft fingers run along my legs again. I rest my hands on the chair's armrests and hold tight. My dick is pretty much rock hard by now, and the Provider doesn't hesitate to take me deep into their mouth. I feel something pressing against my dick's head and it can only be the back of the Provider's throat. God, I begin to make shallow thrusts into that hot mouth. The soft fingers turn into full palms and push my hips hard against the seat. Guess that's a no-no.

My hands absent-mindedly move from the armrest to hold the back of this person's head again, but their hands find mine fast and grip them tight. So tight, it starts to hurt. "Sorry, sorry…" I laugh. "Habit." I rest my hands back where they were. Their hand moves in time with their mouth; it twists around my hard dick while their mouth bobs up and down around the top half. I'm in fucking heaven.

I lean my head back as I moan. "Ohhh, yes… Fuck, just like that, baby…" I don't know if they're okay with me calling them that, but shit I have to call them something. I don't want to call them 'Anonymous' for fuck's sake. The tempo increases after my compliment. It's almost as if they _want_ to please me, not just that it's their job. "Ahhh, ooh, oh, ah, ahhhhh—!" My eyes squeeze shut. A hand snakes its way under my shirt and begins rubbing my stomach and sides, all while jacking me off and blowing me. This Provider, wow. If I ever come back here. I have to have this one. So perfect...

I can't help but thrust myself into that mouth. This time instead of being pushed back into my seat, my punishment is that they stop. The sudden loss of pleasure earns a big sigh from me. "Hah, ohhhh wow. My God, you are something else," I chuckle. I don't know why I feel so emotionally connected to this person. But I have to ask again, "Kiss me." Immediately lips are on mine again. "Mmmm," I moan against the Provider's mouth. "You're so good," I barely whisper against their mouth, and the lips press firmly on mine. I'm kissed hard. Our teeth connect and our tongues soon find each other. The Provider wraps their arms around my neck. It feels like they've been starving for this kind of attention. How do other people treat them? How often has this person had to use the safe word?

"Let me touch you," I quietly beg. A hand caresses my cheek. A finger taps my knee twice. "No," it means. We have a way to communicate both ways. "Why not use your voice?" Again, my knee is tapped twice. "Because you're anonymous, right?" I laugh. One tap, meaning "Yes".

"Let me touch you," I repeat. The Provider squeezes my knee hard before moving back to rub my dick again. "Mmmm, please… I take pleasure in making my partner feel good. Let me—ahhh, yes!" The hot mouth is around me again. Good way of keeping me distracted. I reach out to hold the Provider's head again but my hand is smacked away. "Hah, stubborn, aren't you?"

I'm licked and then kissed on my balls before the lips move to press against the inside of my thighs. A hand cups my balls to gently massage them while licking my cock up and down. "Hoooooly fuck, yeah…" I moan. The Provider stops. I hear a wrapper being torn open and feel the slick condom being rolled onto my shaft. I hear the Provider unzip their pants, open a tube of what I'm assuming is lube, and I'm guessing they rub the gel into in their ass because that woman said we would be doing anal.

A hand finds the bottom of my face and pulls me to their lips for a quick kiss before I feel the tip of my cock at a puckered entrance. "Don't move until you're ready. I heard you were a new worker, so I don't know how many times you've done this… just make yourself feel good, too," I say. Honestly, hurting someone to make myself feel good is not my kind of thing. Turns me off.

I feel my cock become buried deep into this tight asshole and I feel like I'm going to explode. Fucking shit, it feels amazing. Bare thighs press hard against mine as the Provider sits on my throbbing dick. I feel myself twitch inside of them and they noticeably shudder on top of me. "Hmmm.." I hum. "Mm please let me feel you," I plead. I press my clothed chest against the Provider's back and kiss the top of their shoulder. I slide my hands to their thighs before they lace our fingers together and keep me in place so I can't move them anymore. Dammit.

And the Provider rides me. Up and down, the body engulfs me. I don't feel like this is a stranger. My dick craves the Provider's asshole and God, am I getting it. Each time, their ass bounces up, it slams right back down, all the way. Sometimes they pause and just grind against me slowly while I'm inside. The Provider still holds my hands as they place them on their sides. This fills me with excitement. I get to touch them. I try to slide my hands upwards, expecting breasts to be there, but the hands grab mine tightly again and prevent them from going up any farther than the bottom of the ribs.

I hug the torso instead. Holding them in place, with me balls-deep in their tight ass. "My God," I moan into slightly sweaty skin. "What are you hiding?" I run my hands down to the Provider's hips. Nails dig sharply into my thigh.

"C'mon, don't be like that…" I chuckle as I lean forward, resting my forehead on the Provider's back. My palms gently begin to flow into the creases connecting the Provider's torso to their legs.

"Red," a clear, silky voice rings out. A male voice. My heart skips a beat and my stomach immediately drops hearing that word. Lights don't come on too quickly, but become dim and it's easy to make out what is happening. I stare at this standing masterpiece of a man before me. His skin is like ivory. His cool demeanor looks slightly annoyed, but very tired. He pushes his night-vision glasses to the top of his head, bringing pieces of black bangs with it and revealing dark eyes that are seemingly mesmerized by the floor. He is beautiful. "I'm sorry," he states, emotionless. He won't look me in the eye.

"W-wait, what's the matter? I mean, I _was_ expecting a girl, but I don't mind, I…" I notice that since the lights have come on, my cock is relatively back to soft. I glance to the Provider. He's very turned on. His slightly sweaty skin causes his dark hair to stick to parts of his face. His plain white shirt is all that covers his body as he reaches for his pants.

The Provider glances to my not-so-hard-anymore dick, "You mind." That voice is mellifluous. Oh no. He thinks I'm turned off because he's a man. Then, he zips up his pants and walks out the way he came. I sit there in shock. He probably thought I was some poser who was tricked into having sex with a man—I mean I kind of was tricked and I wouldn't have picked a man, honestly, but… that still doesn't change what this individual made me feel.

I remove the condom and clean up a little bit in the connected washroom. As I exit, I'm given a rain check for a half hour because the Provider said the safe word although not in any definite danger. I walk back into the lobby and see Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looks bored, as usual. Kiba is wearing a grin that says he knows what he did.

"Out so early, huh!? Did she treat you that well?" Kiba winked at me.

"Kiba I know you set me up with a guy," I glare. He busts out laughing.

"Is that when you quit? Did you touch his dick!?"

"That's not funny! He was actually the one who quit, I didn't know it was a guy until he said the safe word."

"Holy shit, Naruto, what the fuck did you do to him?!"

"I just wanted to touch him," I mumble. "Him, her, them, whatever. He wasn't bad."

Kiba is in shock. "Are you gay?"

"Maybe, I don't know but I feel like shit and I'm starving."

"Shikamaru, how's about you and me treat Naruto to some ramen for pulling this shit on him?" He grinned like a wolf.

"How about you pay for it because this was your idea, remember? '_Your_ dare, _you _got to pick'?"

"Fuck you, too, Shikamaru," Kiba grumbled. We ended up eating Ichiraku and heading home for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, I find myself alone in the same place I was last night. Kiba and Shikamaru aren't with me. I give the girl at the counter my rain check slip and request the same Provider I had previously. The same intimidating woman comes out and this time, her grin is absolutely wicked. She knows she's converted me and I'm not even going to deny it.<p>

The fire-haired woman gives me her scripted rule speech again. I still don't remember half of the instructions. We arrive at the same beige door. The same dentist-office feeling returns to me as the door opens and I take a seat in the familiar chair.

The lights flicker off. I close my eyes. The door creaks open and closes shut.

Strikingly soft hands hold my face the same way they did last night and I immediately say, "Can we finish this today?" as my head sinks into one of his palms. I hear him give a genuine chuckle.

"We have half an hour," he says softly.

"Give me a kiss," I say in the usual wanting tone. I feel his presence move in front of me and the edge of his lips are a centimeter away from my own.

"Why do you love these so much?" the Provider gently murmurs, barely touching our lips together.

"I-I just do…" My eyes close, waiting. I feel like I wait for his lips for an eternity. He gently brushes his mouth against mine, but never fully kisses me. "Please."

"_Please_," the Provider says, dragging it out almost mockingly. "_Please_ give me a kiss because although I was expecting and wanting a girl to fuck, I'm actually even more gay than the Provider who is riding my cock," he finishes.

I laugh at his joke, "Probably," I say, smiling half an inch from his mouth. I feel his hand ghost over my crotch. "Mmm," I lightly moan. "Am I going to get to hear that pretty voice of yours today?" I ask.

"Unlikely," he says. His fingers work at my belt and undo my pants. The small touches are already turning me on.

"You want me to make you moan?" I tease as I lift myself up so the man can pull the clothing off of my body.

"I didn't moan last time."

"You didn't say a word to me last time either."

"How about this for words: Fuck you." I can hear the smile he's wearing. My eyes remain closed. It makes me feel like the darkness has a reason to be there.

I lean my head back and take ahold of my own shaft in my hand. "Oohh, talk sexy to me, Provider," I lightly growl, half serious. "I know you can see me. How do you like watching me play with myself?" I lean my head forward and can feel the heat of his face almost touching mine. I feel his lips against mine although we aren't kissing. "Hm?" I hum against his mouth as I rub my semi-hard cock.

"You want me to whisper dirty things to you rather than give you head?" He sounds cool but a little confused.

"Mmhm, your voice is too great."

I feel his lips move from my mouth to the side of my head. The hot air of his breath graces against the shell of my ear. "I want your cock down my throat… what is your name?" I grow way too excited at this question.

"Naruto."

"_Naruto_."

"Oh, fuck," I moan and pick up the pace on my cock. "Say it again."

"_Naruto_," God damn. That is so sexy. I shiver from the hot air and the way he says my name. "I need you inside me," he continues. "I want you to fuck the living shit out of me. I want to rub your cock and suck on the head." His voice drops to a whisper. "God, I need you, Naruto. My dick is aching for you…" I'm feverishly jerking off at his words.

I feel one of his hands cup my balls. I could lose it right now. "C-can I—haa—ohhh—can I touch you tonight?" His hand leaves my crotch and grabs my hand that is stroking my dick. He moves my palm to his own crotch.

"You said I need to put your hands on me, right? I want you to touch me here." I rub and gently grope the hard-on that is growing in this man's pants. "Get out of that chair. Don't worry, I'll guide you." As soon as I stand up, I almost fall. Darkness is not easy on direction. "We're going to sit on the floor. Nothing is in your way so just go ahead." I find the floor and he quickly pulls my shirt off over my head and I hear him do the same. The Provider then presses his body against my side. We wind up lying on the floor next to each other and I touch him through his pants before I try and undo his button and zipper in the dark, which is relatively easy.

"Can I ask something?" I question.

"What is it?"

"What is your name? What should I call you?"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" it doesn't sound quite as sexy coming from me, but I elicit a small moan of approval from the Provider. I reach for the hem and pull down his pants and underwear.

"No oral," he simply says.

"No worries; I'd be bad at it anyway. I've never given a blow job before."

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime," Sasuke comments. It sounds like a joke but I can hear the tiniest hint of hope in his voice.

I spit into my hand and find Sasuke's cock before I begin to stroke him. "Want to give me an actual kiss yet?"

But he is too consumed by pleasure. "Oh, Ahh, ahh, yes, yes, _Naruto_," I shiver again. "Fuck, keep going. Faster, hah—hah ahhh, ohhhhh yeah…." Sasuke moans. How long has it been since he's been pleasured like this? I twist my hand around his shaft while the wetness of my saliva lubricates his good-sized cock. I want nothing more than to be inside him right now. He is so sexy. Why did I ever think sex with guys was just out of the question? I know how to touch men, I know how to touch myself, I know what men will like because I am a man. That's why pleasuring Sasuke is so easy.

I touch his balls gently and his hand wraps around the back of my neck and pulls me to his chest so I'm forced to lay half of my body on top of him.

"Mmmmfffm, ohhh my fucking God…" Sasuke moans as he thrusts into my hand.

"I love that sound," I say. I hear Sasuke give out a "pft" chuckle. "I do, I love hearing you," I repeat.

"Good God, come here," Sasuke mumbles. He pulls my face to him and gives me a good, long kiss. It's sensual and passionate. While he's at it, he rolls us over and straddles me so our cocks collide. He leans forward, connects our mouths together again, and grinds. He rubs his dick against mine fast and frantically. We are both rock hard and moans fill the entire room. I wonder what our audience is thinking right now.

Sasuke ceases the kisses so he can lick my ear. He softly nibbles at my earlobe. I rub my hands along his lean back and grab onto his ass to move him back and forth against me even faster. "Ahh, Ahhh, Ohhh, oh, Naruto, yes, fuck…" I can't say I'm much better than him. Moans are leaving my mouth left and right. I could come just from this simple friction. I wonder how much time we have left.

"Hahh, Naruto," Sasuke starts quietly in my ear, "I love that big dick. I love it and I want it inside of me again. I want you to fuck me. I want you deep in my tight ass, Naruto." He takes a moment to moan softly. "I want to ride you while you jack me off. I want to ride you all mother fucking night, hahah, but we've only got minutes don't we?" I can hear his smile. I never imagined this man would smile so much. "I want you to come on my face and I want to wipe all the cum off with my finger before sucking it clean in my mouth."

His words and his voice are too much. I sit up and I hear Sasuke rip open a condom before feeling him slide it on my dick. "Hmm," I groan, "Get up here, Sasuke." I grab his ass cheeks and pull him over so he walks to me on his knees. He hovers over my crotch in his straddling position before slathering lube onto himself and my cock and beginning to slide me into himself. After a couple minutes he starts bouncing. "Here," I groan as I reach out and pull him down to my chest, and I fuck him good. I shove my dick up deep inside of his ass while he holds my shoulders tightly. "Hooohhhh God, Sasuke, you are so fucking sexy, ahhh—ohh oh, oh, ah, ahhh Jesus Christ," I moan. I glide my hands into his hair. His soft, thick hair. The long sides drape over my skin.

I stop fucking and become even more turned on as Sasuke humps me. My dick slides easily in and out of his hole. He sits back up and rides me, up and down, back and forth, he rolls his hips against me. I sit up with him and shove myself deep inside as I lay him down in front of me. I fuck him missionary and do all I can to connect our mouths the entire time. Sasuke's vibrations from moaning into my mouth are driving me crazy.

"Oh fuck, ahhh, Naruto," Sasuke whimpers. "I—hah—I'm going to come. You're going to make me come—!"

"Come on then, Sasuke. Come all over me." I reach to his cock and jack him off at the same tempo I'm fucking him.

"Ah, ahhh, ssssss, oohhh yes, yES, AH, AHH, NARUTO, AHHH—!" Sasuke yells. His cum coats us. Sasuke pulls my face down and kisses me hard. I continue thrusting into him. "Hmmmmm," he sighs after a minute or two. "Let me taste you," he commands.

I stand back up and feel Sasuke remove the condom and replace it with his mouth. He blows me so fucking well. So deep, while he plays with my balls, he sucks so perfectly. His tongue encircles me and licks the underside of my dick repeatedly while I'm inside his mouth. He jacks me off some more and it's too much. I wish I could see when my cum is all over his face. "Oh fuck, Sasuke, yes, ohhhhh yeah, God, fuck…" He lets me hold his head and push myself deep in his cavern, so I fuck his mouth until I come. "Sasuke, oh YES, FUCK, SASUKE—!" I feel his tongue quickly lick the mess away while I try to keep my knees from buckling as I calm down from my climax.

Sasuke snickers and takes my hand. He leads me to the washroom and turns on the lights. "I've never been fucked by someone like you before," he says. "You care."

I feel a blush grow on my cheeks. "Of course I care. I've never fucked anyone like you, so…"

"Because you're straight, right?" he smiles sadly.

"I'm probably at least bisexual now, after that, haha," I honestly laugh. Who knows? But I want this man to stay in my life one way or another, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry I said the safe word last time. I was just freaked out about how much you wanted to touch me. I'm usually used for pranks and I'm the one the men get pissed at for fucking them, even though it's my job."

"Shut up," I say. I hold one of his cheeks in my hand and give him another kiss. "I really enjoyed this. Maybe we can take this outside of The Dark Room?" I suggest.

"I told you I'd teach you how to give head, right?" He grins and winks at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just really wanted to write some dirty NaruSasu. Sorry. (: Please Review!


End file.
